The necklace
by ritsuka.love
Summary: AU. Phil is just the typical kid that's just,. . strange. Good thing Dan likes strange, because their is even more strange things that await them. I'm terrible with summaries, so read if you're interested :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_** boredom, And 'Dans park'**_

A normal day, per usual for Dan, the type of normal that drive the little brit insane. For probably the 12th time now he found himself just staring outside his small bedroom window, tapping to a random tune stuck in his head yet again... He would probably be vocalizing his boredom to his parents, if it not for the fact that they had to run errands today, and wouldn't be back until dark. He honestly hated being only twelve, he knew he was a weird child, knew he was a bit different from the kids he had grown with. It didn't bother him as much as you might think though, he actually liked his oddness, what he called it, it defined him, he ruled it, it was his, and his alone. stopping his tapping he remembered that their was plenty of things he could be doing instead of just sitting trying to sulk over his boredom. Standing from his desk chair he felt the blood return to his legs and feet in a rush, causing him to stagger slightly. Trying to catch himself he grabbed for a near object to stabilize himself. He grabbed a jacket from his bed post. "damn!" He said falling onto the floor, not so gracefully. He sat up rubbing his lower back, looking around his room out of force of habit. He spotted a small stuffed animal on his dresser, and gave it a glaring look, like it had been a real person. He was naturally a clumsy human being, so when he did do something potentially harmful of embarrassing he felt slightly embarrassed for it, causing his pale face to heat up to a bright red tomato colour. He hated tomatoes.  
He stood up not so nicely throwing his now fully named 'The incident jacket' across the room, hitting and knocking down the stuffed animal staring him down. "it's what you get", he said making his way over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of... miss-matched socks?

"where are all of my pairs?!" he said digging further into his drawer, letting everything else that was not indeed a pair of socks fall to the floor.  
"you've got to be kidding me!" he said slumping in defeat. He shrugged pushing all of his unneeded things back into his drawer not caring to pick up any that had fallen on his floor. He grabbed the miss-matching pair and stormed out of his room, and down the hall.

Heading to the living room, he was distracted by a large window in his kitchen looking over the city. It really was vast, and he knew that if he were to go adventuring there, he would undoubtedly get lost somewhere, crying thinking he would be lost forever. He was the type to want to do something, then realize the consequences after.

Drifting from his thoughts again he realized he was still terribly bored. So walking past the kitchen he headed to the living room. Family photos taken years before he was even born still hung from most likely the same hooks they had ALWAYS been on. The same dreary wallpaper he had remembered trying to rip off as a young child. The same old television set with games scattered out everywhere from,... once again his boredom.

He had sworn to himself, " If i have to save the princess one more bloody time from bowser, i'm literally going to throw this thing out the window!" He had also remembered three hours later showing up in front of the television battling a certain turtle king for the hand of a princess,... again. But at the moment he didn't really feel like playing video games, he had gotten to that one stage of boredom where you just want to aimlessly walk around not exactly sure what you want to do, but not just wanting to sit around like the lazy log he was turning into. He sat on the couch, pulling on his miss-matched socks, and locating his shoes under the coffee table, stuffing his feet inside. Standing up he located a piece of parchment and a pen, scribbling down where he was going, and an estimated time of when he would return, adding a drawing to the bottom left hand corner of the parchment a small dinosaur. Kind of like a signature, but unique. Happy with his note he grabbed a magnet off of the fridge and placed the parchment underneath it. He looked at the clock, it was going on 5:00 p.m. With that in mind he ran to the door, opened it, then remembered he just might need a key, so leaving the door standing wide open ( it was a bad habit of his as well) he raced back to his room, found his key, and raced back to the door. making a half-assed check list he locked the door, and shut it behind him. Now there was only one problem, Where to go?

His choices were limited knowing his age, and that he was easily lost, so going through the city was out of the question, but what did that really leave? He could go down to the nearby lake, but then do what? Look for snakes? ew.

He would never say that he was masculine, or that he was a girl, but he never really got into most manly things. He liked video games, but he also loved to do little fashion shows in his parents room with is mum. She had always wanted a girl, so he would indulge her from time to time with little things that pleased her, like said fashion shows. He might say, he wasn't completely... against it. He wouldn't openly talk about it though.

Sooo, the lake was out of the question as well, that left the park, or... well there wasn't really anything else other than the park, so without further delay he headed to the lift, punched the button as hard as he could, and waited impatiently for the lift to arrive. once down to ground level, he headed for the park.

There wasn't really anything impressive at the park that you wouldn't find at any other one, it was just the closest one around. This park wasn't really known for having a lot of people there, mostly because about a year ago, Dan had told stories about the park being haunted, and that if you went alone, you would be dragged and drowned in the lake not to far away by the woman ghost because she hated kids. All of the younger kids had stopped coming all together, then the older ones stopped coming because they 'didn't want to be alone' while they were there. So this eventually turned into 'Dans park'. Though today was different, he sat on one of the lower swings, he was pretty short for 12, and swung slowly, thinking about all the terrible things he had already done, like when he set all the clocks back two hours so he could sleep in, also making his parents late for work, getting them fired. Or the time he got into an argument with one of his teachers about his name not being a dinosaur, and that he should actually write his name out. That didn't end well for the teacher.

In the middle of his thoughts however, he heard someone sneeze. It wasn't loud and drawn out, just a quiet, cute, little sneeze. He turned and looked around ignoring the fact that he had indeed called a sneeze 'cute'. In the sand pit not to far away from the jungle gym, he saw a small boy about his age, sitting alone trying to build a sandcastle with dry sand. He sat and watched the boy for what felt like twenty minutes, but was probably about three, before he got up and made his way over to the strange kid, with a winter beanie on and a jacket. (it was the middle of summer)

He stood in front of the boy waiting for him to say something, but nothing ever came from the boy, he didn't even look up. Dan pipped up after a few seconds of waiting, he really was impatient.

" You know you have to have wet sand to make the shape right?"  
The boy looked up, slightly puzzled, and surprise. He didn't even notice Dan was there in front of him.

"hmm?" The boy said, setting his bucket and shuvel down.  
" You need water, you know, to build something, you need water in the sand, here like this", Dan said picking up the bucket, filling it up with sand and taking the boys arm, standing him up and leading him to the beachy part of the lake. He scooped up some water from the surface of the lake, patting it down while walking back to the sand in the park.

"now sit, and i'll show you how it's done!" Dan said playfully, putting the open side down onto the dry sand, and patting the outside.  
"You don't do this a lot do you?"  
The boy was thoroughly transfixed with the bucket so when he saw that Dan was talking to him, his face turned red, and he didn't answer.  
"Well then you don't like talking or something?"  
"N,...no that's not it, I didn't hear your question, sorry"  
"alright then i'll ask a new question"  
"alright then"  
"what's your name?"  
" i'm phillip"  
"hmm, would it be alright if i call you phil?" Phil's face turned bashful to excited, " I've never had someone give me a nickname before!".  
"Well there you go then, your nickname is now Phil, okay?"  
"k"

"..."

"..."  
With their talking Dan had forgotten about the sand castle.  
"So then what's your name?" Phil asked drumming his fingers against his pants.  
" I'm Daniel... but you can call me Dan".

"Well then,... um.. Dan,... weren't you going to show me how to do it?" He said gesturing towards the bucket.  
"oh right!"  
Dan lifted the bucket slowly, showing a perfectly rounded shape of sand, not falling apart, like Phils last attempt had. Phils face lit up. "You're amazing!" Phil said marveling at the sand. "Will you help me finish making a castle?"  
"sure why not".

The sun was starting to set by the time they had finished their castle. It really wasn't much to look at, knowing that their was a shoe print in the side of it from when Phil had tripped trying to get up, or the walls that were starting to come down, (maybe the moat wasn't the best of ideas) but it was done. The boys marveled at it for quite some time, before Phil pulled out a camera. "Could i take a picture of you and the castle?" Phil asked gesturing for Dan to set next to the castle.  
"WHAT NO WAY!" Phils face fell.  
"You have to been in the picture too, you helped make it!" Dan said.  
" But how are we going to do that?"  
Dan placed the camera on one of the swings, and set it to timer, and set it to take five pictures, so he could get one later too.  
Phil set beside the castle, one knee on the ground, ams placed on his knee. Dan was going to run to the other side of the castle. He pressed the button and darted for his spot, little did he know that one oh his shoes had come untied. Once he was arms length from the castle, the unthinkable happened... He tripped. The camera went off when it was supposed to, but the picture would never go as imagined to the boys. Needless to say the castle was destroyed in picture one, in picture two, you see Phil laughing so hard he's almost crying, in picture three, you see an embarrassed Dan picking himself up off the castle, looking around, In picture four you see both boys laughing at the incident, and picture five you see Phil looking away face red, and Dan is flipping off the camera. Oh memories, Sweet memories.

"Where do you live, I'm going to want copies of those" Dan said pointing at the camera now in Phils hands.  
"I actually just moved here, so I'm not sure of roads or anything yet".

"Oh really? Where do you live then?"  
"umm, just across the lake, those building over there!" Phil pointed in the direction.

"okay, So then I'll see you here tomorrow then?" Dan said tying his shoe.  
"Well where do you live?" Phil asked face turning red again.

"Oh, heh, i live riiight there!" He said pointing at the building almost right next to the park.  
"K, so i'll see you tomorrow then, bye!" Phil said waving and walking away.  
"okay, bye!".

"WAIT!". Dan stopped mid step and turned to phil, whom was rushing towards him.

"Yea, what is it?" Dan asked walking to meet the boy halfway.

"So, uhh, does this mean, we're friends?" Phil asked looking down at his shoes.

Dan smiled, " Of course!"

"great!" phil said wrapping his tiny arms around his new friend. " Then i'll see you tomorrow!"

"tomorrow it is" Dan said as he watched the retreating back of his new friend. Dan walked back to his apartment, feeling slightly tired now, and thinking it would be a great idea to just plop onto his bed when he got back to his room. Today wasn't so bad after all, he thought making his way into his apartment, and smelling his mothers cooking. Not bad at all.  
To be continued~


	2. bellybutton rings

"Get your fat arse off me!" "Not until you tell me I'm pretty!" Phil yelled back sitting on Dans lower back. "you know normal men would rather be called handsome, or brilliant. . so, why pretty?" Dan asked wiggling one hand from under him to try to grab at Phils shirt, and maybe pull him from his back.  
Phil laughed, an almost dry laugh as he answered right back, " Well I'm not very normal now am I?" They had just finished dinner at dans house, and were up in dans room playing video games.  
Dan had beaten Phil a total of 6 times in a row now, and Phil though knowing there was officially no hope in his quest to defeat Dan, kept trying. Dan liked this about him, and even found it slightly endearing.  
"Dan you have to be cheating somehow! This is not human alright!" Phil said pulling Dans arms behind his back. " How could I possibly be cheating Phil?!"  
" Not sure! but I'm sure there's evidence in your jacket pocket. Now hand it over the easy way, or we can do this the hard way!" Phil said, a glint in his eye.  
" I can't exactly do that with you on me, now can i Phil." Dan said trying to nudge himself out of Phils grasp.  
"fine then" Phil grabbed Dans jacket, forcing the dark grey object from Dans body, searching through the many pockets he already knew by memory from the times that dan would steal his precious items.  
"I told you their was nothing there Phil", dan said sitting back up. He looked up to find Phil staring daggers at him. "WHAT?!" Dan said glaring right back at him. He could tell that Phil was actually thinking very deeply, which didn't happen often, but when it did, it was obvious. His nose would crinkle, his eyes, the clear blue they had always been, would darken slightly, and honestly you would think he was thinking about dirty things the way his perfect lips would curl up in a smirk like they did. Phil was the exact same as he was a year ago when they had first met.  
"What are you thinking?" Dan asked pulling down his favorite 'Donnie Darko' shirt. "i was thinking that you have to have some sort of robot brain chip that helps you predict my next moves", Phil said flinging the grey mass back into the face of its owner.  
"And that you should get a bellybutton ring", Phil said almost silently to himself sitting back down onto the rug, and picking up his controller. Dan smirked at this, " i'll get one the day you get one", He said kneeling down onto the carpet as well. "What? EW,. . i would look gross with a bellybutton ring!" Phil said, face going red, and his eyes slightly water, most likely from embarrassment. "Then it's settled! no bellybutton rings" Dan said rising to his feet swiftly and fist pumping the air. At that moment his mum decided to walk into his room. She was a sweet woman and all, but had a problem with remembering that her only son was old enough to have his own privacy, and that said privacy should at least be acknowledged by knocking first.  
"Phil dear, is my boy giving you a hard time again" she said opening her arms out in a gesture of a hug. Phil darted to Dans mother wrapping his arms around her, and hiding behind her slightly.  
"Oh yes, he's just been so dreadful! he's trying to give me a bellybutton piercing!" Phil said faking a sob on her shoulder, turning his head to a surprised Dan.  
"a. . .AM NOT!" Dan said stepping towards the too of them.  
Dans mum laughed, then sighed, "Phil sweetheart, your mums on the telephone down stairs, she said she would like you to come home for the night."

"awww" Both boys said in unison.

"Looks like I hold the record for winning again Phil" Dan said, doing a weird happy dance in place.  
"That's not fair!"  
Dans mum turned to Phil, "You're seriously going to take that from a cheater?" she said pulling away from a stunned Phil. "I'll just tell her that i already set dinner out for you as well." She smiled giving both boys a playful wink.  
"Have fun boys" she said walking to the door and closing it behind her. The next second she could clearly hear Phil yelling, and what sounded like a body hitting the floor, then laughing.  
"just don't break my home" She said in a sing-song voice as she made her way back down the stairs.


	3. pillow-forts?

Chapter 3  
Pillow-fort?

The boys had finally quite with the video games later that evening, and with some help from dans mum, Phil persuaded his mother to let him stay with Dan for the rest of the night. They had both practically screamed their thanks to phils mum over the phone.  
Both had taken showers the usual routine of dan sitting outside the door talking to phil as he showered, then switching rolls when it was dans turn. They now laid on couches in the living room designated for them when Phil came over. Their was a long couch to the left of the room where Dan found most comforting, knowing it was in direct view of the television, and was facing away from the window. phil never felt surprised about that.  
Phils couch was a wider couch that was uncomfortable at times because of the angle that the cushions would push you in.  
Phil would jump onto his couch and tear all of the pills and cushions off, and burrow his way into the center of the couch. He said the reason for this was because ' he wanted to feel like a baby kangaroo', Dan never questioned him.  
" so, Dan?" Phil said dragging a deep navy blue blanket, from  
Dans room most likely.  
"hmm", Dan said raising a perfect eyebrow at his friend, he was going through movies on a shelf next to his couch.  
" what should we do this tonight?"  
" hmm, I don't know, want to freak out the neighbors again" Dan said, and evil smile spreading across his face.  
" Dan we are going to end up being the death of them people if I keep listening to you" phil said thinking about the last prank they had pulled on dans elderly neighbors. " I think we nearly gave the old lady a heart attack the last time" he said throwing a side of the blanket on his couch and another side on a m chair facing a desk. He then moved the chair to the middle of the room. This caught dans attention, and he stood up looking for loopy black hair under the blanket.  
The room was darker than usual to Dan, most likely from the changing season.  
"what are you doing under there?" Dan said kneeling and scooting under the blanket too.  
"well you look comfortable" Dan said falling over from laughter, his face going red from laughing so hard.  
"I am actually, thanks" Phil said.  
Phil had moved the pillows around to create a pillow bed of sorts, it looked pretty comfortable. Dan was about to make a joke about phils 'random camping spot' when phil cut in.  
" do you want to sleep down here with me tonight? I promise I'll try and not drewl on you while asleep", Phil looked almost sad for some reason, and in the end Dan just couldn't say no.  
"suuuuure" Dan sighed pulling his pillow from his couch and setting it next to phils as he crawled over him. He landed on his back roughly and stared up at the dark blanket above him, contemplating how bad he might freak out of the blanket were to fall on them while they were sleeping. Pretty bad he thought.  
Phil had been quite during this time and it concerned Dan, Phil wasn't normally quite other than when they had first met, and when Phil had been stunned into silence by accidentally walking in on Dan changing clothes. Dan still teased him for the last one at times.  
"what are you thinking about" Dan asked lifting his arms and putting them under his head, he turned to face Phil.  
" why can't it stay like this forever?" Phil said in almost a whisper.  
" I'm sure it will be" Dan said smiling over at Phil.  
" but what if it's not?"  
"then we'll just have to make every second until then count won't we."  
Phil smiled turning on his side to face Dan " I guess your right" he said absentmindedly.  
"what's the matter?"  
"nothing. . "  
Dan sighed realizing he wasn't going to get anything else out of him. He changed the subject.  
"I've been thinking of doing webisodes from YouTube lately, but I don't think I'd be good enough for it" Dan said looking back up at the blanket.  
" you should, I'm sure you'd do fantastic with it" Phil said smiling, previous conversation over with.  
"alright, would you rather go into town, or the zoo tomorrow?" Dan asked pulling a light green blanket with lions all over it that Phil was wrapped up in towards himself. Phil protested, but relented giving Dan half of the blanket. This was the first time that Dan and Phil had been this close, and phil didn't feel uncomfortable like he normally would if someone else were in this close a proximity of him.  
" actually, sense tomorrows my birthday, my mum said that she would take us to the zoo" Phil said a smile spreading across his face.  
"us?" Dan said raising an eyebrow.  
"yea, she already knows that you would want to go too, and sense I hardly ever go anywhere without you any way, she just kind of pre-assumed".  
Dan smiled thinking about the time that they had known eachother, it hadn't been as long as you would think, but it still felt like forever ago that they met, even if it had been only slightly past a year.  
"well if that's what you want to do, then I'm totally in" Dan said fist pumping the air.  
"although this time he HAVE to go see the llamas!" Dan proclaimed in a deeper voice, causing Phil to grab at his sides as to hold himself together from laughing so hard, their were tears forming in his eyes.  
"shhhhh!"Dan said trying to cover phils mouth the best he could. " you'll wake th-"  
"BOYS, GO TO BED!" a deep voice called from up the stairs, clearly it was dans dad.  
They both froze for a second, then realaxed again when they heard a faint snore coming from up stairs not even six seconds later.  
Both boys yawned in unison, they had a tendency to do things at the same time quite often, they had gotten used to it over time.  
" tomorrow" Dan said pulling the blanket over his shoulder, and turned away from Phil.  
Phil repeated the action, and yawned again.  
"alright tomorrow it is then," Phil said.  
They both drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep. That is until Phil woke up earlier than normal. . .

Ohh :D wonder what happened to phil ;)  
As you normally see, please comment, and tell me what you think, all reviews are viewed and appreciated, if you would like to contribute to the story just let me know your idea and I'll try and incorporate it. Thanks :)  
P.s if their are any mistakes please let me know, I'll try and keep fixing them until it looks about as perfect as it can get. Chapter two is kinda screwy so, yea. . . Also, I'll try and update a little bit more frequently if I can :3


	4. late nights

Chapter 4

Late nights

Typically, you could find Phil waking up all hours of the night, mostly because of creepy sounds he thought he heard, or his bladder arguing with his sleeping mind, and winning. However this was not the case tonight. Unlike other nights he had spent with Dan at his house, this was the first time that he and Dan had slept in the same bed, err. . Makeshift bed. He had wondered why they hadn't done it sooner than now, but didn't really want to think too hard about it. The blue blanket was now black with everything else in his vision. He couldn't see a thing! This made his mind race with ideas of creepy monsters hiding just behind his fort. He shivered, shifting his body under the shared blanket to finding a more comfortable position on his side, facing away from Dan.

Why did he have to be so sensitive to scary things he thought, huddling a little closer to Dan. Strangely it felt warm and comforting to lay closer to the mass behind him. Although they had their moments when they would become close, like when they were wrestling over something, he had never really noticed how warm Dan actually was. He was like a human heater, radiating heat. 'Had he always been like this' Phil thought scooting back even further, pressing himself further into dans body. Dan had rolled over at some point in his sleep and now faced phils back. At some point Phil thought he heard the sound of one of dans parents in the kitchen. He figured it was dans father, he was normally there in the evening, but had to wake up extremely early to travel to his job that was out-of-town. A loud bang was made in the kitchen, causing Phil to flinch. The movement cause Dan to stir slightly, waking to a startled Phil twisted up in the blanket. "sorry!" Phil said turning to Dan trying to detangle himself from the fabric.

"you scare way to easily for a person, you act more like a cat Phil" Dan lazily said sitting up on his arm, and looking over Phil. "besides, it's only dad" Dan said pointing in the direction of a dim light seeping through the fort cover. "he's in the kitchen, see. Nothing to worry about" Dan said trying to comfort Phil. Phil couldn't help but smile up at the sight before him. Dan, with his messy hair, squinting eyes, and shirtless chest all in view thanks to the light in the kitchen. "wait, when did you take your shirt off?!" Phil asks slightly panicked. "about an hour after you concord dreamland" Dan said laying his head on phils arm. "so, tell me why are you jumpy? Your making it impossible to sleep, and you should know that the only thing you have to worry about in this house is me" Dan said s smirk in his voice. "I heard your dad in the other room, . . Also sense when are you about as warm as a heater set on high?"

Dan looked up at this. "You think I'm warm?"

"your not?"

"freezing actually"

"oh" Phil chirped.

He then proceeded to take the blanket he had been sharing with Dan and wrapping it around a confused Dan. He then laid back down, repositioning himself so his back lay flat on the pillows under him. Dan sat up confusion marring his face.

"I'm not THAT cold phil" Dan said trying the push some of the blanket over to him. Phil refused it.

"dammit Phil it's too early for this". Dan flung the blanket over phils head capturing him under the blanket. he then pinned the blanket around phils shoulders preventing him from moving. "now stay!" Dan said in a cheerful laugh. " remember we are sharing this thing. . . so heres your half! just take it." Phil looked up confused this time. He couldn't see dans face, or anything else for that matter. He could however feel dans arms above him holding down his only escape. He could feel dans warm breath on his cheek, and could feel dans warmth radiating from his body. Although this would probably freak any other person out, Phil found that he actually enjoyed it.

"Phiiiiiilllly" dan shook phils shoulders lightly bringing the boy back. "you space out a lot, have you noticed?"

"hmm?" Phil said slightly sitting up. He then realized how close Dan actually way. They were about a breath away from each other now, they both looked at each other, neither boy saying anything. Phil broke the silence by rolling onto his side and sliding back against Dan. "fine, fine! You win " Phil said looking back to Dan, who was laying back down as well. Dan then slipped his arm around Phil.

"your practically turning blue Phil" Dan said squeezing Phil closer to his warm body. Phil didn't complain though, the warmth was enticing. They both fell asleep, Phil still a little uneasy about the way they slept.

'what if his mom checks on us when she wakes up' Phil feared. Dan didn't seem to care nearly as much, as low snores could be heard. A couple of minutes went by and both were sleeping once more. This didn't last long though. . Phils bladder was winning again. He slowly scooted out of dans grasp, with difficulty. Dan kept clinging to Phil in his sleep, he found this really cute. He paused in the middle of his motions, suprised still by his own thoughts.

"did he just say that Dan was. . .cute?!"

'must be lack of sleep'. He stood up once he moved out of the way of the blanket covering their fort, and made his way to the bathroom.  
After releaving himself and washing his hands, Phil made his way back to the living room. He could hear Dan mumuring in his sleep, something about cheating llamas. He crawled back beside Dan, wrapped the blanket around himself, and scooted back against dans warm chest. Though it felt awkward, Phil felt the impulse to take dans arm and wrap it back around him, so he did. Dan mumured something and tightened his grip around him. Phil closed his eyes reveling in how right this actually felt. It didn't make any sense to him though, it's not like he was gay or anything. That's when he felt it. . .

Their pressed slightly against his leg. Phil could,. . . . Feel it. He was hoping it wasn't what he thought it was but it was obvious after Dan moved forward. . .

he felt it , Twitch. The color in his face drained. "w... WHAT THE HELL!" Phil said shooting forwards, away from dans body. Dan woke with a jump from the loud noise. "WHAT IS IT?!" Dan said grabbing the blanket and throwing it off of himself, crouching as if ready for attack. . . Then he felt it. "OH GOD!" Dan said running out of the room towards the bathroom. The lights were turned on a moment later, and dans mom was there. "what's with all the racket?!" she said lifting the blanket to their fort up. "n-nothing" Phil said looking away from her. "then what was that about a second ago" she said eyeing the make-shift bed on the floor. "i uhh, had a bad dream" Phil said sitting back on his couch. " sorry I woke you" he said putting on a puppy face, one she couldn't resist. "alright if you say so, tell Dan once he gets out that we have to get up early tomorrow".

"Okay".  
"good night sweet-heart"  
"night..."

Dan walked out of the bathroom moments later, his face about as red as a tomato, his face hiding behind his hair. "I... I'm sorry" dans said.

"maybe that was a bad idea".

"you don't need to apologise, it might be easier to forget about it though".

"That would probably be best" Dan said. Phil smiled then, causing Dan to do a double-take.

"what's funny?" Dan asked sitting back down on his couch. "nothing, just realized something important".

"really? What?"

"nothing"  
Dan gave Phil a look, and moved closer to him. Phil dove under his covers and turned around "GOOD NIGHT DANNY!".

"OHHHH NO!" Dan said pulling the blanket away from Phil who was already wrapped up in it.

"NOOO!" Phil almost screamed making the same puppy-face at Dan. He stopped what he was doing for a second, and smiled.

"you got off lucky tonight. ." dan said pushing the half fallen body of his best friend, back up onto the couch. He then walked back over to his couch, and laid down. The lights went out and everything became quiet again. Phil pulled the blanket he had over his head. He had to have a conversation with his body on how it should act, and think now. . Just great... He looked down at the bulge in his pants that was just now starting to subside. What was wrong with him?! "i cant be having these problems here!" Phil whispered to himself.

He tried to force it away with terrible images in his head. But, when Dan had returned to the room, it came back. He knew this wasn't right, also felt bad for Dan, even though Dan had become like this behind him, didn't mean it was FOR him, yet, he had reacted in the end to it.

" I'm a terrible best friend. . " Phil sighed when it finally went down all the way. He pushed the blanket down to his waist, and sat there. Tomorrow was going to be awkward for sure with Dan.

Just then dan spoke up, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, phil"

"yea"

" I know this is a little too early for your liking, but, . .happy birthday"

authors note:

I don't know how i feel about this chapter honestly :/ i don't really like it. Anyway, tell me what you though, or ideas, i thrive off of your ideas :D this story is the first story i've stayed with actually, so if you could, give me any ideas or advice about mistakes i have made you can just leave me a p.m, if you don't want others to read it :3 Other than that, i thank you for keeping up on this, and giving me encouragement to keep going. i'll start updating every thursday evening :3 


End file.
